wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Night elf
The kaldorei, meaning "children of the stars" in their native tongue Darnassian, have a long and fascinating history. The night elves, as they are now called in the Common language, come from across the great ocean from a land called Kalimdor. Once all three continents were one giant landmass -- it was the night elves who brought about their separation... Classes Night Elf characters may play as a Druid, Hunter, Priest, Rogue or Warrior. On the side of the Alliance, the Druid class is exclusive to the Night Elf. Starting Attributes Racial Traits Night Elf Groups and Allies The Sentinels The Druids The Watchers Ancients and Treants Dryads and Keepers of the Grove Chimaeras The Timbermaw Furbolgs and Mountain Giants History At the beginning of the world now known as Azeroth, there was created by the god-like Titans a magical well, dubbed the Well of Eternity by the Night Elves. It had become the source of their power, wisdom, and immortality. This immense source of mystical energy shone like a beacon throughout the Twisting Nether, eventually coming to the attention of Sargeras, the Dark Titan, destroyer of worlds, and he sought to claim its power as his own. Thus began the corruption of the Night Elves. Posing as a venerable god, Sargeras managed to contact the most powerful of all the elves, Azshara. Sargeras convinced Azshara, and her most loyal assistant, Counselor Xavius, to open a gateway to Azeroth that this almighty "god" might come forth and bless their whole race (meanwhile eradicating all races deemed "unworthy"). In their insolence, those born to nobility, the Highborne, sought to use and control this source of unimaginable power and unspeakable evil; and for their pride, they were consumed by the magic they so eagerly wished to wield. As the portal into the mortal world grew larger, Sargeras sent ever more numerous "emissaries" to aid with the portal and bring the word of their god from the beyond. These demons were members of Sargeras's immortal army, known as the Burning Legion, and they had put to the flame countless worlds throughout the void. As the portal grew close to its completion to allow the Dark Titan entry to Azeroth, a small band of Night Elves, led by a Highborne-turned-Druid named Malfurion Stormrage, realized the threat posed to their entire world by this nameless evil and the crazed Azshara it had taken hold of. Realizing his seemingly imminent victory could be threatened by these few elves, Sargeras commanded that his Legion make war upon Azeroth and destroy the unworthy, which included the entirety of the Night Elf race. As war raged across the young world, many protectors of the world emerged to aid the young Malfurion Stormrage in closing this portal to the Twisting Nether and the malovelence which now stood poised to destroy them all. The demi-god Cenarius, the ancients, and the powerful dragonflights clashed head on with the advancing legion. Having learned much about the power and beauty of Nature from his Shan'do Cenarius, Malfurion was able to disrupt the nearly completed portal spell and close his world off from the invincible Sargeras. With so much power in flux, the Well of Eternity imploded in a magical cataclysm, sending untold numbers of Night Elves and demons to their doom. Many Night Elves were dragged to the bottom of the sea, only to be twisted and transformed into the sea serpents now known as vile Naga. The result of the catastrophe tore the continent apart into three sections, and left a permanent storm known as the Maelstrom where the well once stood. What remained of the surviving Highborne tried to assimilate into the Night Elves' new druidic society, but over time they could not ignore the burning addiction to magic their whole race suffered from. Dath'Remar would lead a group across the sea to found the High Elf nation of Quel'Thalas. They would pay bitterly under the yoke of the Scourge and their pain and thirst for power has now pushed many in to league with Illidan. (See Blood Elves.) The Night Elves are now trying to rebuild what was lost after the battle with Archimonde at Mount Hyjal. By destroying Nordrassil - their link to the Well of Eternity - to stop the return of the Burning Legion, the Night Elves were forced to make the ultimate sacrifice: that of their immortality. They have founded the city of Darnassus on the ill-planned and unblessed new World Tree of Teldrassil and are trying to reclaim the forest’s inhabitants from the madness spread by demonic corruption of the Third War, and are being lead by Tyrande Whisperwind and Arch-Druid Fandral Staghelm. Though they are now more aware that there are allies sometimes outside the boundaries of their woods, one should not walk lightly in their lands. After all the sacrifice they have endured to keep their lands free of destruction or bondage, they are not fond of strangers. Many have found arrows in their chest before they even knew danger lurked about them. See also Origin of the races. Characteristics Night Elves have skin that have subtle shades of purple ranging from dark to light. Their hair is often blue or green and their eyes have a subtle glow to them. For the most part, they are lean and agile; more suited to quick and deadly combat than slugging it out as an Orc or Tauren might. In the Warcraft III Orc map where Grom Hellscream needs to gather a lot of lumber to help with Thrall's war effort, he mentions that Night Elves are taller than "Elves". Lifestyle The Night Elves are a people who have dedicated their individual lives, as well as the very organization of their entire society, in the pursuit of the protection of the natural world. They are at one with the subtle ebb and flow of the Kalimdor forests they call home. Once, they were immortal; the druids of their people spent ages walking in a spectral realm created by the great Green Dragon Ysera the Dreamer. After the third war, they gave up their immortal nature to fully rejoin the world and fight for its survival. Though there are many beliefs and many gods, Elune is honored above all others, in the oldest surviving religion upon Azeroth. Technology Night Elves rely on their magic and the benefits of the natural world around them to maintain their society. Their magic is druidic in nature and flows straight from the natural world. They use this magic and their affinity for nature to shape the trees and make friends with the animals around them. It is with these skills rather than engineering, steam power or metal craft that they survive. The Art of War Rather than drawing from the chaotic and darker side of magic, theirs is pulled from Azeroth itself. Stone, root, flora and fauna all are avenues through which their magic travels. Druids are able to change into animal forms, snare their foes with roots or harden their skin like stone. Their warriors are not to be taken lightly either. When it comes to skill with a bow, there are none who can compare with the Night Elves. Their accuracy and ability to melt away into the shadows of the night make them deadly adversaries. Few use common weapons such as swords, most preferring the mighty glaives of their own people. War panthers, hippogryphs and even the mighty chimaeras and mountain giants have all be known to aid the Night Elves in battle. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance races